


No kisses

by Vanna_Writes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, spamano - Freeform, tomatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanna_Writes/pseuds/Vanna_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain wants a kiss but does he get one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No kisses

“Lovino!” Antonio called out as he walked into the Italian’s house hold with a basket of tomatoes and a container of fresh churros. As always, Antonio had a smile on his face and a pep in his step. Meanwhile, he had woken the normally grumpy Italian up from his siesta. Said man was now coming down stairs with a scowl.  
“What do you-a want, tomato bastard?” he asked, running a hand through his bed head as Antonio grinned wider.  
“I brought you some tomatoes and churros, mi tomate.” He said as he walked into the large kitchen with Lovino following. He had caught his attention at Tomatoes and lost him there.  
“Stupid bastard” he mumbled but he honestly didn’t mean it as he picked up a nice, red tomato and bit into it.  
“No, no. Not yet, mi tomate!” Antonio said but Lovino kept the tomato close to him. “I want a kiss for the tomatoes” he said, taking Francis’ advice on getting a kiss from the Italian. Lovino glared before throwing a tomato at him with a bright red face.  
“Stupid tomato bastard! I’m not-a going to kiss-a you! Get-a out of my house!” he yelled as Antonio ran off laughing, leaving a blushing Lovino behind.


End file.
